Dare Games of the Heart
by JemmaaaFitzy
Summary: Set in the Academy. Grant Ward from Operations is dared to ask out a student from Sci-Tech and his eyes spy Jemma Simmons sitting alone. The perfect target. Rated T to be on the safe side in later chapters.


At sixteen Jemma hadn't really been expecting to be offered a place at an amazing Science Academy all the way over in America, but she accepted the offer all the same even though she knew that the majority of people there would be at least two years older than her, maybe even more so she would just stick out like a sore thumb and she was sure that she wouldn't make many friends, she never did have many friends growing up in England anyway, only her brother but, now she was even going to away from him, but as time passed at the Academy she had gained friends and normally spent some time with them down in The Boiler Room.

On that particular day, some of the students from Operations had come to test the products that Sci-Tech had been working on. Jemma and her best friend Leo had been working on what Leo liked to call 'The Night, Night Gun' and they had almost perfected it so they thought that they should celebrate arranging to meet in the Boiler Room at seven. It was seven thirty and Jemma was still there alone, with Leo nowhere to be seen. She had almost given up until she got a text from him telling her that he felt sick and didn't think he would be able to get to the Boiler Room after all. Jemma sighed and looked down at the half empty beer bottle on the table, she might as well stay and finish that and then head back to her dorm early and watch a movie.

Grant Ward was one of the students from Operations that was there to test out some products, and had wound up with his other fellow students in The Boiler Room, all of them playing a game of Truth or Dare until it got to Grant's turn.

"Okay, Grant. Truth or dare?" One of the boys asked.

"Dare." Grant answered with confidence.

"Go and ask one of these lab rats on a date and then actually go on the date with her and see how far you can go before you break."

"Fine." Grant scanned the room for one of the Sci-Tech students, eyes resting on Jemma Simmons. He stood up and moved over to her empty table taking his charm with him.

"Mind if I sit with you?" He asked her with a smile.

"Go ahead." She answered, looking up at him and feeling her heart getting a little faster and not just because of the fact he was from operations but, because he was quite attractive as well. "Can I help you?"

"I just thought that you looked lonely over here and I came to keep you company." He answered.

"I was supposed to be meeting my friend, but he's sick so I was just about to go."

"What's your name?" Grant asked her, ignoring her comment.

"Simmons. Jemma Simmons."

"Okay." He took out his phone. "And your number?"

"What?"

"Your cell phone number. What is it? Because you're coming out on a date with me this weekend." He answered still using a lot of charm.

"Uh- okay." She let a smile tug at her lips as she told him her number. "What was your name?"

"Grant Ward. So, I was thinking movie this Friday?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Jemma nodded, fighting off the blush that was threatening to creep onto her face.

"Okay, well I'll pick you up from here at eight? I look forward to it Simmons. Jemma Simmons." He kissed her hand and walked off back to his friends, leaving behind a flattered and flustered Jemma.

She finished her beer and left the boiler room, stealing one last glance at the Specialist that had just asked her on a date before walking back to her room and calling Leo.

"Jem? Are you alright? Listen, don't fuss over me I'm fine…"

"I just got asked out on a date." She interrupted.

"What? By who?"

"Grant Ward. He's from operations." Jemma answered with a small smile to herself.

"Operations? Jemma why?"

"He is very attractive and he was charming. He came over to sit with me when I was alone, so he's nice."

"When is this date?"

"Friday. He's picking me up from the Boiler Room at eight." Jemma answered, awaiting Leo's next question.

"Well, have fun." Leo muttered hanging up and sighing to himself. He knew that this wouldn't end well, that Jemma was going to get her heart crushed but, who was he to get in the way of Jemma and whoever she wanted as her boyfriend. He couldn't just control who Jemma went on dates with. He couldn't let his jealousy get in the way of what might be a chance of Jemma being happy, so he just left it alone. She would find out by herself how bad Grant Ward was for her.


End file.
